For the Love of Little Green Apples
by Wind8
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan are all in high school. It is Pan and Bra's first year, and all of a sudden, two characters look at erach other in a whole new light...This is a T/P fic.
1. Seeing Differently

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, yada yada, you get my drift. Of course, since I've already said this, shouldn't it be applicable to everything?  Guess not.  Anyways, here is my new story.  It's my first multiple chapter story (yes, there will eventually be more) (but only if I get reviews) and I'm very proud  of it.  I give big hugs and ice cream with sprinkles to the following: Diamond Angel Lady, Cheena Son, FIREamrm, Kalika1, Vegea, and Tiki111.  Thanks so much for your input.  Back to the story.  I've messed with ages and stuff, so here goes:

Trunks:17

Goten:17

Bra: 15

Pan: 15

If you don't like it, TOUGH APPLES!!!! (Yes, I borrowed that from Ravin)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****For The Love of Little Green Apples****

It was Trunks' first day of  his junior year in high school, and it was lunchtime.  For this, he was very grateful.  He liked school, but he enjoyed having a break from classes.  Not to mention eating.

He set his lunch tray down next to Goten, who was shoving ungodly amounts of food down his throat.  Seeing Trunks, Goten swallowed and said, "Hi!  Hey, isn't that your sister over there?  You said she'd be starting high school this year."

Trunks followed Goten's pointing finger.  "Yeah, that's her."  Bra's bright blue hair was hard to miss.  He didn't spend long watching his sister, though; his attention was drawn elsewhere.  Specifically, to the girl sitting next to her.  

She had shiny, shoulder-length black hair that shimmered when she moved her head.  As she turned to talk to someone next to her, he saw that she had deep, dark brown eyes, eyes that almost made him believe the saying that eyes are the window to the soul…

"Goten?"

Goten looked up from his lasagna.  "Yeah?"

Trunks glanced back at the girl.  "Who's that girl sitting next to my sister?"

Goten gave him a quizzical look.  "You don't recognize her?  That's Pan."

Trunks looked  closer.  Sure enough, that was Pan.  But she was just so…  Wow.

"She's…  different," Trunks finally managed to say.

Goten noticed the strange tone of his best friend's voice, not to mention the fact that he was staring at Pan like she was the only  other thing is the cafeteria.  "Are you going to sit down," Goten asked, "or are you going to become a statue?'

"Right."  Trunks sat down and started to eat, but not with his usual enthusiasm.  Instead, he kept missing his mouth with his fork because he was staring at Pan.

Goten shook his head and made a mental note to have a nice, long chat with Bra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Bra was looking curiously at Pan.  The two best friends were always very energetic, and of course extremely talkative.  But about a minute ago, Pan had suddenly clammed up and started acting shy.  Instead of joining in the spirited conversation at their table, she kept on glancing across the cafeteria and sighing,

Finally, Bra could take no more.  "Who are you staring at?" she asked Pan.  

Pan very quickly looked back down at the sandwich she'd brought from home.  "Nobody."

"Whatever."  But Bra watched Pan like a hawk, and when Pan looked back across the cafeteria, Bra got a good look at who pan was staring at.  Then it was Bra's turn to stare.

Pan had a major crush on none other than Bra's own brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan sat with her chin resting in her palms, staring off across the cafeteria.  And unlike most of the time, her staring had a focus.

Trunks.

They'd known each other since they were kids.  He was only two years older that her, the same age as her uncle, Goten.  Trunks' little sister Bra was Pan's age.  All four of them had played  a lot when they were kids.  To a six-year-old Pan, Trunks had been a fun person to spar with.  They had gone to school together, too.  But when Goten and Trunks left their little old K-8 school for the shiny new high school, they started growing apart.  Pan and Bra remained best friends, but Trunks became someone she glimpsed around Capsule Corp.  So while Trunks and Goten liver the mysterious life of high-school boys,  Pan reluctantly let go of the tomboyish ways of her childhood and stepped into the world of girls.  She had changed a lot in the past two years.

So had Trunks.  For the first time, she saw him as a … as a guy.  And he sure was cute.  She watched him dreamily as he ate his food.  He was kind of clumsy, though.  Kept on missing his mouth with his fork while he was looking up at…

At…

Her?

Bra's hand waved in front of her face.  "Are you all there, girl?"

Pan sighed and turned back to her food.  "Yeah."

Bra looked at her curiously.  "Are you sure?"

Pan wasn't paying attention.  She looked back over at Trunks.  He was talking to Goten.  He couldn't have been looking at her…

"Pan?"

"Yeah," she said.  "I'm fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like it?   Did you hate it?  Are you trying to decide whether to send me hate mail or stalk me down and kill me?  Please review and tell me so!  Thanks!


	2. Eyes Wide Open

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.  I'm just messing with their poor little mindses.  Hee hee hee!  But I do own Mrs. Harmon, the boring and (as you'll later see) slightly batty history teacher.  And Hr. Higham.  And for those of you know these teachers who teach – or used to- at Woodrow Wilson; they are not the same as your good (or not so good) old teachers.  There are a few similarities in the Mrs. Harmon's, but otherwise they are different.  I couldn't do a good comparison of either Mr. Higham anyways- I never had them.

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaack…  Anyways, I hope you enjoys this second helping of high school romance and silliness.  And if you check back to dear old chapter 1, you'll see it has a title now.  And I hopes you forgive me for talking (okay, typing) in baby-talk.  I is in a mischievous mood…. and Kalika1 can tell you: this is very, very bad.

"talking"

~thinking~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****For The Love of Little Green Apples****

**Eyes Wide Open**

Trunks sat in what was easily his most boring class, history.  He was usually okay with the subject, and had previously had some wonderful teachers.  However, Mrs. Harmon wasn't one of them.  After only 15 minutes in her class, he could tell she was desperately in need of retiring.  Her thin, whispery voice could only be heard by the front row of students, and she surely must have eye problems.  Otherwise, she would have seen all the sleeping, playing, and talking students.

Instead, she droned on as Trunks' attention wandered out into the courtyard.  His gaze drifted over the graffitied picnic tables, to the struggling bushes, then to the windows on the wall opposite his room.  He looked at each daydreaming student in turn, smiling at how teeny the freshmen were.  Had he really been that small, 2 years ago?

Then his gaze shifted to Mr. Higham's English class, his wandering eyes locked with a pair of dark brown ones, and he was lost to the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan was sinking into pools of ice blue, not chilling, but strangely warm.  She was pretty sure that her heart was going to flop like a fish and die,  and she was breathing very strangely, and she felt a small, tingly feeling all over….

A strong voice cut into her trance.  "Miss Son, would you care to answer?"

Titters from her classmates brought her back into the here and now, 6th period English with Mr. Higham.  She felt her face grow hot.  "Could you repeat the question please?"

Calmly, Mr. Higham repeated the question.  Pan answered it correctly, her hands shaking with embarrassment.  She was put into the honors program because she was smart.  So why was she making a fool of herself over an unattainable boy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten went up to Bra's locker during passing period.  Bra turned around, saw him, and they both said simultaneously, "We need to talk."  "About Trunks," Bra amended, while at the same time Goten said, "About Pan."

Bra smiled.  "At least we're in agreement."

"In agreement about what?"

"In agreement that those two are destined for each other," Bra said, pulling her books out of her locker for next period.  

"I don't think we should mess with people's lives…"

Bra got right up in his face.  "Who said we?  Messing with people's lives is my specialty,  You don't have to mess with anything.  Just do what I tell you to do."

Goten processed this information for a second, then said, "So what do I do now?"

"I am going to hold a party tomorrow," Bra replied.  "You are going to make sure Trunks is there."

"What about Pan?" Goten asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Bra said with a malicious grin, "she'll be there."

Goten felt very sorry for Pan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how goes?  I sincerely hope you like this one.  Kinda short, though.  Sorry it took so long to update.  School just started Tuesday, and I'm a freshman (oh joy).  Anyways, a belated thanks to Veronica-Scherone (Did I spell that right?) for reviewing everthing.


End file.
